


Erik Lehnsherr= Professor, Dr, Colonel and a certified badass with a licence to kill

by MagnusL2378



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: BAMF Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Has PTSD, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik-centric, Everyone Needs A Hug, Evil Sebastian Shaw, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Poor Erik Lehnsherr, Professor Erik Lehnsherr, Protective Team, Sassy Raven, The Author Regrets Nothing, Warning for Sebastian Shaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 12:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusL2378/pseuds/MagnusL2378
Summary: Erik had been handed over to HYDRA for more training by schmidt in 1944 little did he know how much that one small decision would change the course of his life





	1. Back To The Begining 1944-1945

1944

Erik Lehnsherr is found by Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes within the same hydra base that Bucky was being held in they take him back to base with them and Erik helps to put an end to hydra and the war both Steve and Bucky are lost though no matter how hard he tries and after the war has ended Howard Stark invests himself in Erik’s education because he had learnt of the boy’s hyper observation skills and genius level intellect which he believed deserved to be nurtured as both Bucky and Steve would have wanted, he helps Erik get accepted to Harvard university age 14.

A Year Later

1945

Erik was buried among his papers and books his hair in disarray when gets a knock on his door he yells gimme a minute as he jumps over his desk and pushes his hair back out of his face and adjusts his sleeves before opening the door and sees his personal tutor on the other side of his door carrying the box he had asked to be brought from the workshop with a confused but fond expression on her face here can I ask you why you need this, you can but I ain’t gonna tell ya snarks Erik its a secrete until June you’ll just have to wait. Ok Erik chuckles his tutor I’ll wait she says leaving, Erik shuts the door and immediately and buries himself back in his work only leaving 4 hours later to go to the cafeteria to get coffee he takes a data pad he had made earlier in the year that stored all of his work he is typing and drawing in a blur whilst sipping his coffee another student of about 22 years old with brown floppy hair and hazel coloured eyes sits opposite to Erik what ya workin on Lehnsherr he asks, hello Alec says Erik without looking up right now I am working on my final projects that will achieve me the title of Dr and Professor what did you end up doing again Engineering, Advanced Mathematics, Modern Foreign Language, Genetics and Biology, Material Science, English Literature, Physics (his speciality was Particle Physics) and an Advanced Medical Care course. Anything else chuckles Alec no I am pretty sure that’s it says Erik with a toothy grin, your mad Lehnsherr chuckles Alec fondly absolutely mad, yep says Erik sipping his coffee but would you have me any other way, no, no I wouldn’t says Alec fondly ruffling Erik’s hair before looking down at his watch shit I am gonna be late to my next lecture gotta fly Erik see ya later, cut across the football field Erik calls after his friend there is no practice today so the field will be empty so you can cut across the field that’ll save you 10 minutes thanks Rik yells Alec i’ll ask you later how you knew about this Erik grins yeah and this time I might tell you how I guess you just don’t know until then says Erik giving his friend a cheeky salute as he picked up what was left of his coffee as well as another cup and exited the cafeteria to go to the library to bury himself in information for a few more hours before hitting the pool.

Erik graduated Harvard with honours at 15 ½ he had majors and Phd’s was a professor and had just achieved the title of Dr with his education out of the way Erik turned his attention to travelling the world to learn new things and explore new places and with the considerable trust fund that Howard Stark had given him as well as his own recently discovered inheritance which his father managed to keep a secrete from the Nazi’s. Erik was one of the richest teens on the planet and owned more than a dozen properties all over the world but he didn’t see the point in flaunting his wealth so both travelled and lived modestly in spite of his vast fortune and he stayed the overly ambitious crazy minded slightly jaded but still compassionate and majorly sarcastic young man he was he wouldn’t change not for anyone his experiences shaped him into who he was and he wouldn’t change just because someone told him to he remembered his mother and Peggy Carter telling him when the world tested him he was to plant himself like a tree and say no you move he took their advice to heart and did this each time the world tested him and most of the time it worked.


	2. 1948-1949

Three Years Later

1948 

18 ½ years old now Erik started giving lectures three years ago he moved from country to country lecturing at colleges and universities many people were shocked to find that their lecturer was so young and at first doubted his ability to teach them until he proved he very much knew what he was doing and pushed them all to give him their A game.

1949 

19 ½ Erik decides he wants to honour both Steve and Bucky’s memory so joins the US army there were museums for both Steve and Bucky and seeing as he helped them to end the war and hydra he earned the nickname of the strategist for his planning he still has his dog tags that Bucky and Steve requested he have they had asked him what he wanted on them he said Magnus as that was his nickname. so the museums also spoke of him Magnus the cunning strategic Captain who was one of the reasons that they defeated hydra with his meticulous planning and streak of tenacity a thousand miles wide nobody but Stark and the general knew what happened to him after the war it was actually the general who decided to keep Erik’s image out of the lime light because he wanted Erik to have a peaceful rest of his childhood but he did not exempt Erik from the history books as he was critical to the defeat of hydra he just gave the press the boys code name and military nickname to honour Erik’s work during the war and told them that without Magnus a lot of people would have died needlessly it was Magnus’s strategies that saved hundreds of lives and many owed him their lives. Erik joined up and it was the son of the general whom he worked with during the war that was in command now Erik Magnus Lehnsherr he read Erik’s name off his application yes sir replies Erik I am Colonel Arnold Phillips, Erik’s eyes widen perceptively and he asks is your father Colonel Chester Phillips yes says the Colonel then if you know that you must be the Magnus he told me stories about I didn’t think you would be so young Erik chuckles I was 14 when I joined the howling commandos its only been five years I must say its a pleasure to meet you though Chester spoke highly of you and also spoke of you often says Erik. Any reason your coming back into the army Magnus, other than I want to help and ever since I was 14 I have always been a soldier no says Erik. well my father believed you would be back and if I was in command I was to give you your rightful title of Captain he says you more than earned it during the war as well as this says the colonel pulling a black box out the bottom draw of his desk he opens it and hands the box to Erik who looks at it in shock a medal he says yes says Arnold a medal of valour you have more than earned it Erik and you should be able to wear it with pride. Right obviously we accept your application but you are also trained medically so I think that you should be a Dr as well as a soldier as you are trained for it. Where am I gonna be deployed to, Korea says Arnold I wish you the best of luck Captain Erik, thank you Colonel Arnold says Erik exiting the building and joining the rest of the recruits onboard the plane heading for Korea he ended up in uijeongbu in the MASH unit 8055 being a Dr he was rarely deployed into battle but saved many lives patching up other soldiers, once when they were moving camp they had been accosted by enemy soldiers and Erik put Schmidt’s relentless merciless training to good use and disarmed the soldiers and knocked them out cold in under a minute his collogues stared at him in shock sloppy he states aloud I’ve grown soft I should start training again in my spare time thinks Erik, that was sloppy said Jamie an older sergeant are you kidding me Erik that was badass none of us could have done that, well you haven’t had the training I’ve had says Erik.


	3. 1949-1953

1949-1953

Erik returns back from Korea several ranks higher in the eyes of the others he is now a Colonel in rank he had stopped ageing at the age of 18 he was now 23 ½ but hadn’t aged a day over eighteen physically the only thing that had changed physically was his hair had gained silvery white streaks they didn’t make him look older though they only added to the endearing youthful look that Erik had, Erik ran a hand through his floppy silvery white streaked auburn hair and then fell asleep. He slept better for the first time in four years the nightmares tame compared to what he suffered from during the war he woke up the next morning from insistent ringing from his phone he fell out of his bed because of it groaning as he pulls himself to his feet he reaches for his phone hello he says as politely as he can he hears a voice chuckling on the other end morning Rik says the chipper voice of Arnold, five more minutes groans Erik Arnold just chuckles Rik you have to come in their talking about transferring you to special ops or to a branch of the CIA and they want your opinion on the matter Colonel. Cool says Erik where are you, in the main conference room replies Arnold well that’s helpful says Erik I’ll be there in 15 minutes and I’ll grab coffee on the way in, could you get some bagels as well asks Arnold sure replies Erik with a grin as he is dressing in his class A’s he places his hat on his head and exits his quarters at a jog he runs into the mess hall and picks up some coffee as well as a tray of breakfast goodies (bagels, waffles, bacon, cheese, shredded wheat covered in sugar, sausage muffins, toast and pancakes) then he makes his way to the main conference room where he meets Arnold outside who chuckles a bit overboard with the food Erik, nope says Erik this is going to be the first home cooked meal I have had in four years so it is totally worth it says Erik shoving a piece of bagel in Arnold’s mouth and going to pass the older colonel his coffee with a grin two sugars your favourite kind, gimme gimme says Arnold taking the cup from Erik oh coffee sighs Arnold taking a large sip my ambrosia how would I ever survive without you, I don’t believe you would says Erik with a grin you can’t function properly until you have had your morning coffee hey says Arnold I can function without it, no you can’t replies Erik you’d be a zombie without it says Erik grinning, you cheeky bugger replies Arnold what about you I doubt you could go a day without spending half of your time inside your lab, I don’t spend half the day in my lab replies Erik yes you do says Arnold arguing with Erik the CIA director and the special ops representative walk inside the conference to see their potential recruit arguing with the other colonel about coffee consumption and lab time the other trying to prove that they didn’t have too much of it. The decision was eventually made and Erik said that he would join the CIA department but it would be cool if the special ops kept the position open to him they said they would as he was highly trained and well suited to the position.


	4. 1962

1962

9 years later Erik has been working for the CIA for 9 years 32 ½ mentally that’s how old he is, he is still physically 18 years old and the CIA has told him to take a break because he had been working far too much and hasn’t used any of his holiday time in the 9 years he has been employed by the CIA so they have told him to take a god damned break for a few months maybe even a year. Erik has taken their advice to heart and has decided to chill onboard his yacht in Miami, Florida with a few of his military and CIA friends that were also on break they were all chilling above deck on chairs with drinks, Erik was sat on top of his bar with a glass of scotch in his hand and a Cheshire grin on his face. He brushes his fringe back out of his face into his usual slicked back style with a devilish grin, they all hear and unusual cracking sound and smell sulphur they all react and Erik gestures for them to all get the heck out of dodge now they all listen and leave the vessel, Erik drops back behind his bar he elbows the underside of his bar and a panel slides back and reveals an array of different weapons he kept near for personal safety reasons, he pulls out his dual pistols shoving them into his waist holsters which were obscured by his suit his knives which he then hides all over his person and finally his favourite rifle, which he then decides not to use as the weapon is to large and will give away any intentions so he puts it back and then closes the panel he then uses the window reflection to determine where his attackers are. He peers around the corner of the bar and quickly makes a note of his three attackers a young Hispanic man with black hair an older but still young blonde woman and finally a man with red skin and a tail that bore resemblance to a stereotypical demon. Erik decides to be casual he stands up brushing himself down and grabbing another glass which he fills with scotch, what brings you aboard my boat asks Erik calmly sipping his drink with an air of disinterest. Kliener Erik Lehnsherr purrs the blonde lady saccharinely your Erik Lehnsherr Sebastian’s chosen heir, Erik freezes that name he growls that was Schmidt’s pet name for him when he was younger, the only way she would know that was if she knew Schmidt personally he goes for his gun but is forced to his knees when utter agony rips through his mind and he is forced to watch some of his most horrific memories, he grits his teeth and tries to rise back to his feet but he is just pushed down with even more force than before but he sets his jaw stubbornly trying to focus his power on letting one of his knives fly at his attackers but the force inside his head just pushes harder causing him to clutch his head in agony “argh” but still he tries to rise to his feet through sheer determination and stubborn will he can’t do it though but he manages to find the will and power to let one of his knives fly, it cuts the fabric of the blonde lady’s outfit as the demon guy barely manages to whisk her out of the way. She smiles down at Erik “Sebastian was right you are quite something”, Erik glares at her “get out of my head” he snarls through grit teeth. “no can do sugar your mind is fascinating” says the blonde lady “there is stuff up here that even you don’t know about because you locked it away when you were young” says the blonde lady “but it makes you incredibly powerful and valuable as an asset to our cause” says the blonde lady. Erik pushes back against the diamond hold this lady has on his mind but it holds fast so he shuts his eyes and evens out his breathing he appears in his mind palace to see the blonde lady in his library leafing through his books which hold his memories, she pulls out a book that was surrounded with a bright red energy and throws it at him see she says your mind is fascinating, Erik catches the book and the energy starts to surround him flowing off of him he feels the diamond hold starting to crack around the edges and he pushes harder something about this energy was helping him to push her out, he starts to think of defences and walls to keep her out of his mind palace she tries to stick another diamond barb in his mind but he forces her back outside of his mind palace into his mind scape which is surrounded by the red energy and is warping and changing all around him as his mind creates more and more defences and traps to keep people out and keep his mind safe from those who would seek to use it against him, but she seems to flow past his defences like water and throws one last order into his mind with experienced force “go to sleep sugar” and Erik feels himself becoming lethargic and his eyes starting to droop physically and he vaguely feels his body hit the deck of his boat and then the sensation of being picked up followed by a blackout and nothing.

He wakes up and his head is incredibly foggy he blinks expressive green grey eyes he sits up calmly on an unfamiliar deck chair, “where’s my scotch” he asks in an irritated tone “because I am not drunk enough for this shit” exclaims Erik calmly. The blonde lady from earlier passes him his glass “thanks” says Erik sipping his scotch calmly “annnnyways what do you want” he asks calmly, “its not about what I want Erik” purrs the blonde lady “someone has been looking for you for years and you are now back in their hands”. Erik hears a pair of very familiar set of footsteps and he can’t help but tense up it was the habitual response to this pair of footsteps “herr doktor” he exclaims as calmly as he can “kliener Erik Lehnsherr” is the sophisticatedly drawled response of the man who has sat down next to Erik in the other deck chair “Es ist lange her, nicht wahr, mein Sohn” asks the doctor, “nicht lange genug” is Erik’s reply through clenched teeth “Was für ein Gruß ist das für Erik nach all den Jahren” drawls the doctor “die Art, die Sie verdienen” says Erik calmly glaring into the eyes of his former tormentor “oh erik du hast dich kein bisschen verändert, wie ich sehe” drawls the doctor delightedly, “oh du wärst überrascht, wie sehr ich mich verändert habe” drawls Erik back in an emotionless tone “Ich sehe, dass einige meiner Lektionen bei dir hängen geblieben sind, mein Sohn“ drawls the doctor, Erik‘ s eyes widen slightly in horror at the mention that he was behaving in a manner that pleased the doctor, “nein“ he proclaims venhemently. Oh Erik you should know that you are mine my boy just because you escaped doesn‘t change the fact you will always be my little labrat my boy drawls the doctor as he reaches out his hand clamping down on Erik's shoulder in a "parental" manner, Erik freezes like he used to when the doctor did something like this when he was younger, for godsake he practically yells at himself inside his head do something he says pushing at his stupid adling mind don‘t just sit here like he wants you to, do something he growls at himself. Erik, Erik, Erik tutts the doctor i know what you are thinking Erik but you won‘t be escaping again you never truly escaped in the first place my boy drawls the doctor, oh you‘d be surprised growls Erik, surprise me then Erik drawls the doctor, Erik sips his scotch trying to keep some semblance of calm i think i'll leave you guessing for now says Erik now what's so important that you had to kidnapp me from my one vacaction in nine years seriously i take one break then this happens and people wonder why i love the job so much shit like this doesn't happen because no one can pin me down because i am always moving but as soon as i take one small god damned break you find me and kidnapp me i am gonna tell you this once Schmidt i am not interested in what ever plans you have for me and i am far harder for you to control now, oh are you says the doctor indulgently yes says Erik with a sharp grin as he lets loose one of his hidden daggers at the demon teleporter and it strikes home hitting the unsuspecting demon in the upper arm at the same time he drops a heavy container of champagne onto the head of the hispanic young man and lashes out with his mind at Emma whom is still linked to him accidently and knocks her unconcious, he steps up onto the railing near him not having much time to contemplate he puts faith in himself and dives just before the doctors hand could grip the back of his white polo shirt and pull him back onboard the boat he grins as he feels himself hit the water and he swims under water quickly to disorientate before the doctor could even contemplate maybe diving in after him.

Meanwhile back with Shaw

He looks at Azazel bleeding, Emma unconcious in her deck chair and Janos knocked out by a large champagne container, well well Erik your just full of surprises now aren't you, very well game on mein sohn...


End file.
